1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a heat exchanger for an internal combustion engine and, more particularly, to a heat exchanger with one or more integrated Helmholtz resonators.
2. Background Information
A power system can include a reciprocating internal combustion engine, a heat exchanger and a muffler. During operation, exhaust gas output by the engine is directed through the heat exchanger and the muffler. Temperature of the exhaust gas exiting the power system can be lowered by transferring heat energy from the exhaust gas to coolant flowing through the heat exchanger. Engine noise traveling through the exhaust gas can be attenuated with the muffler. Directing the exhaust gas through both the heat exchanger and the muffler, however, can increase exhaust backpressure on the engine, and potentially decrease engine performance.